


My Little Perv

by anime4life96



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anime, Asahi x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Manga, asahi - Freeform, character x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime4life96/pseuds/anime4life96
Summary: (Asahi x Fem reader)You are a rich pervert that teased everyone until you met Asahi when your habit's got worse.
Kudos: 2





	My Little Perv

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all the lovely people coming from Wattpad, hope you enjoy👋

You were walking to school with your best friends Tanaka and Nishinoya and Nishinoya asked you "Way do you always tease us guys Y/N?," "YEAH," Tanaka yelled being him self. "Well I like how you guy respond to my teasing it's funny especially when I do it to Asahi he's so cute and I tease girls to Yuu," you snapped.

When you got to the gates of Karasuno you said your goodbyes to your friends then walked to your locker. You made your way to your locker and when you got there you put your things in you locker then went to your homeroom. As so as you made it in to your class you sat in your set and waited till Asahi walked in the class room and when he did he blushed because you sat next to him in homeroom when he sat down you got up and hugged him from the back that made your breast push into the back of his neck that made him blush like crazy then you planted a kiss on his cheek with a smirk then sat back at your set and stayed like that for the rest of the class.

~~~~

After school you went to Asahi's locker and when you got their he was already their so you walked up to him and pressed your self against his arm, so his arm was in between your breasts and said "Were are we going today?" When you did this he started blushing then backed up and shoot his locker and stuttered " P-p- practice," with that he started walking to practice with you beside him.

When you to walked into the gym your best friends Nishinoya and Tanaka came running at you yelling "Y/N your hear," and then hugged you. 

During the practice all you could do was watch Asahi play you loved watching him play it was your way to escape reality just every thing about him you loved there wasn't one thing you didn't like about him. When they had a break you walked to Asahi when he was bending over and grabbed his ass and said "Nice ass," as you said that he started to blush he looked like a tomato then stud up and walked away still blushing. 'HES SO CUTE WHEN HE BLUSHES,' you thought to your self.

The practice was over and you were waiting for Asahi like always because Nick your butler always drived Asahi home with you. When he finally got out of the change room and got all of his things into his bag you walked with him out the door and said "Asahi I don't tease you to make in fun of you I do it because I like you," as those last words came out of your mouth he started to blush again for almost the tenth time that day and then he said "I like you to Y/N," as he said that Nick honked the horn an you and Asahi got in the limo and the whole car ride you didn't say nothing even when you dropped Asahi off at his house you didn't say even a goodbye to him you stayed quite. As so as you got to your estate Nick opened the door for you and you walked out then walked in your estate being greeted by your older sister "Y/N mother and father are at work they will be back late tonight," she said and you just nodded and went to your room. You laid on your bed thinking about what Asahi said well you were thinking of what he said you started to drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~  
As you awoke from your slumber you realised you were going to be late for school you jumped out of your bed and got dressed in your uniform. Then raced down stairs were you were stopped by your sister. "Y/N your friend Asahi is out side waiting for you," when she said Asahi's name you started to blush. Your butler got you your bag and you headed out the door to see Asahi standing their. You walked up to him and grabbed his ass as you grabbed his ass he jumped then turned around and saw you when he saw you he started to blush like always. "Asahi way did you walk here you Know I could have picked you up," you said in a seductive way "Y-Y/N please stop," he mumbled well still blushing "Way I love your reactions your so cute It really no you're cute Asahi baby," you hummed well gradually moving your hands to his soft hair. "Y-Y-Y/N what you said yesterday did you mean it?," he questioned well looking away. "Asahi have I ever said any thing but the truth to you?," you questioned him well making him face you. "N-n-no," was all he could say. "Well you see I did mean it I love you Asahi," after you said that he replied with "I love you to Y/N." "Asahi would you like to be my boyfriend?," you asked well still holding his butt in your hands. Asahi was speechless for a moment then said yes after a minute."We should get going," you said well releasing his butt and grabbing his hand.

~~~~

As the bell rung you got up out of your set and gathered all of your thing and walked to the gym were the boys volleyball team was practising. When you entered the gym you say Asahi looking at you with a slight blush on his face. You walked over to him and said "Come on lets go were going out for lunch my treat babe," when you were saying this your best friend over heard you say that then walked over to you and Asahi "WOW ASAHI you finally confessed to Y/N," Nishinoya said well patting Asahi's back. "W-well I didn't at first she confessed to me then I did," Asahi said well blushing. Hinata walked over and said "You guys are so cute together I wish Kageyama would already confess to me," when Hinata said that Kageyama walked over and slapped Hinata in the back of the head and said "I did a mouth a go you idiot," "NO you didn't you just said that I wasn't the worse person in the world."

~~~~

You and Asahi were walking back from your lunch date and you stopped then Asahi stopped with and looked back at you "Y/N way did you stop" he questioned. You walked towards him and pulled him down to you level and kissed his when you kissed him he was frozen for a second and then kissed you back then you broke the kiss. "Lets go babe," you hummed and grabbing his hand well continuing to walk back to the school. When you got back to the school there was still 5 minutes left of lunch so you said you goodbyes to your boyfriend then made your way to your locker and got your stuff then went to your class. Well you were in class you feel a sleep. 

You woke up to the sound of your name "Y/N Y/N come on time to go home," Asahi smiled you looked up at him and said "Won't to come to my house for the night Asahi we have 5 other bedrooms that are not being used." "Sure if that's okay with you," Asahi said with a big smile.

~~~~

You and Asahi were walking to your estate when your best friends Nishinoya and Tanaka came behind you well scaring Asahi and you making Asahi stubble and landing face first into your chest. "Ah ah I'm so sorry Y/N-chan I didn't mean to do that," he says freaking out "Its okay," you reassured Asahi. "So were are you and Y/N going Asahi," Nishinoya and Tanaka questioned "We were going to Y/N's house," Asahi answered "Oh you meant her estate were Y/N lives is way to big to be a house Asahi," Nishinoya said well looking at Tanaka. "Oh wait how do you know how big Y/N-chains house is?," Asahi questioned Nishinoya "Like I said Its to big to be a house and me and Tanaka go over to her house with Kiyoko -chain very weekend," Nishinoya answered.

You and Asahi made it to your estate an to your surprise you were greeted by your poodle named Makkachin. "Makkachin," you said well bending down to pet you dog after you were do petting Makkachin you and Asahi went up to your room and started to watch a movie.

"Asahi do you wont to go swimming?," you asked Asahi well looking him in the eyes "Sure why not," he replied well getting off of the bed you got off the bed to and got one of your maids to get Asahi and bathing suit so he can go swimming. When you got Asahi's bathing suit you gave it to him and told him, "The bathroom is that door right there." you pointed to the door in your room. he walked into the bathroom and started getting changed and you started getting changed in your room. Asahi was done before you and walked out of the door to see you still getting changed "oh s-sorry Y/N I didn't mean to walk in on y-you" he stuttered well looking away and walking back to the bathroom. "Wait, can you help me zip the back up daddy?," you asked with a pouty face when you said daddy to Asahi he was shocked and started getting a boner. "Come on daddy I need help zipping this up please," you spoke again well walking to him.


End file.
